


Stop following me, creep

by msinformed13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Maggie are adorable, F/F, Kara is a lovesick puppy, Lena Luthor is a Gay Mess, Lena Luthor should not drink and walk, Oneshot, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, meet cute, my favorite murder podcast, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msinformed13/pseuds/msinformed13
Summary: All Lena could make out was that the man was tall, probably a half foot taller than herself, with wide shoulders, wearing a ballcap and an oversized hooded sweatshirt.Lena schooled her nerves, with steady hands she reached into her purse, drawing out her keys and slotting them between her fingers in an imitation of Wolverine.Against all of her better judgement, Lena whirled around, her key hand outstretched threateningly and yelled in her most authoritative voice, “Stop following me, creep!”





	Stop following me, creep

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- This was inspired by the podcast 'My Favorite Murder' which is fucking amazing and you should absolutely listen to it if you don't already. In one episode, one of the women was recounting a story of her sister walking drunk at night and being followed by a guy. This is how I reimagined it as a Supercorp story.

Lena was not drunk. She was walking alone the final few blocks from the bar to her apartment, and she knew better than that. She went to college in the nineties before campus sexual assault was a topic that garnered media attention. She had spent enough nights comforting girlfriends who drank something weird at a frat party and never said no, but they didn’t say yes either. She was a certified genius, she was the CEO of one of the biggest technology corporations in the United States. So no, Lena Luthor was not drunk as she walked home alone, but she was tipsy. 

She turned from the main road onto a smaller street and walked five steps when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Someone was following her. 

From the corner of her eye, Lena peeked back up the street. Sure enough, a dark figure had just turned and was walking down the sidewalk behind her. There were less lights here, and the figure was hardly backlit. All Lena could make out was that the man was tall, probably a half foot taller than herself, with wide shoulders, wearing a ballcap and an oversized hooded sweatshirt. 

Lena schooled her nerves, with steady hands she reached into her purse, drawing out her keys and slotting them between her fingers in an imitation of Wolverine. 

She picked up her pace, her heels clicking resolutely on the pavement. Just a turn, and a couple more blocks and she would be home. She turned a sharp right, her heart rate skyrocketed as she saw the man behind her do the same. Lena quickened her pace once again, and was infuriated with her darn short legs not allowing her to seamlessly run away from this creep. In her mind’s eye she could see her fate. Headlines across National City tomorrow would run the headline ‘Heiress of the Luthor family found dead in an alleyway off sixth street’. They would probably find her in the morning, her head bashed in so much that her face was unrecognizable, or perhaps with her neck slashed from ear to ear. 

The morbid images flashed in her head, and against all of her better judgement, Lena whirled around, her key hand outstretched threateningly and yelled in her most authoritative voice, “Stop following me, creep!” 

The response was nothing she could have expected, the figure stopped dead, and with hands out placatingly, in a decidedly unmanly voice said, “Okay, I’ll stay here.” 

Lena narrowed her eyes, “You’re not a man?” 

The stranger paused, “No?” 

“Is that a question or an answer?” Maybe Lena was slightly drunk, but mainly she was thrown off by suddenly realizing the big threatening man she thought would leave her dead in an alleyway was actually a woman. 

“An answer. I’m not accustomed to being interrogated about my gender on a dark street in the middle of the night.” The stranger’s voice was undoubtedly amused. 

“I’m sorry, I thought you were going to kill me and leave me in an alley or something.” Lena paused, “Though I suppose you could still kill me. What I mean to say is I’m not a sexist or anything, just because you’re a woman doesn’t mean that you can’t kill me like a man could. But statistically speaking most murderers are men.” Lena mused aloud, suddenly snapping herself out of the small ramble she had found herself in. 

The stranger nodded along and laughed a little, “I suppose I could, but I promise I won’t.” 

“And you weren’t following me?” Lena asked in confirmation. 

“No. I promise, my sister lives down this way and her heater went out. She called me to come fix it.” 

Lena mulled this over in her head for a second, “Okay, I suppose you don’t have to stop all the way back there.” 

“You promise you won’t stab me with your keys?” 

“As long as you don’t give me a reason to.” 

The stranger approached, stepping into the light of a nearby phone booth and Lena could finally see just how far off her assumption was. The stranger was a tall blonde woman. She did indeed have broad shoulders, but her long hair was tucked up into the ballcap beneath the hood of her oversized sweatshirt. Lena had to admit to herself, she was beautiful.

She must have accidentally said as much aloud, as the woman ducked her head in closer with a smile and asked, “You think I’m beautiful?” 

“No.” 

“You just said you did.” 

Lena glared, “So maybe I do.” 

The woman laughed, “So maybe I think you’re beautiful too.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, really.” The woman smiled, and if Lena thought she was beautiful before, then that was nothing compared to this. 

“What’s your name?” 

“Kara, Kara Danvers.” 

… 

“And that kids, is how I met your mother. She thought I was a man following her home at night, and she berated me, threatened me with her keys, and then said I was beautiful. We went out for coffee the next day and have been together ever since.” Kara beamed. 

Winn rolled his eyes, “This story gets more and more embellished every time you tell it.” 

“Once she claimed that she fought off a man who was actually following Lena.” Alex chimed in. 

“But only because she was trying to intimidate that guy Lena dated in college.” Maggie corrected. 

“Who even asked her to tell it again?” Winn complained. 

“Nobody, sometimes she just gets that dumb grin and someone asks her why she’s smiling and there she goes.” Alex needled. 

Kara elbowed her sister, her eyebrows scrunched together adorably, “It’s better than your story!” 

Maggie and Alex were both immediately up in arms, “That’s not true!” 

“Objectively false, Little Danvers!” 

“You met in a coffee shop!” 

“But it was a cute story.” Alex glared. 

“It’s the most cliche thing I’ve ever heard.” 

“It was sweet.” Maggie put a hand on the small of her girlfriend’s back placatingly. 

“You spilled hot coffee on her and gave her second degree burns.” 

At that point, Lena and James returned, arms laden down with drinks that they set on the table, “What are they arguing about?” The tall man asked, gesturing with his beer at the three women who had all dissolved into bickering. 

“Kara told the story again.” 

They all shared a knowing look, and Lena tried to intervene, she undid one more button on her blouse, dabbed a finger in her whiskey, and very carefully dabbed a drop of alcohol on her top, dangerously close to her cleavage, “Oh shoot! Kara dear, have you got a stain stick or something?” 

In moments, the blonde was around the table, inspecting the blouse, “-maybe some club soda, is this silk? It doesn’t look like it will stain.” She was muttering, one hand sliding inside the shirt, and the other dabbing with a napkin. 

The act went on for a few seconds, Kara aggressively trying to save Lena’s blouse, Alex glaring at Lena- knowing exactly what she was doing, Maggie smirking because damn get it Little Luthor, and the boys astutely pretending that they were oblivious to what was going on. Finally, Kara seemed to realize where her hands were, and she froze. Her entire face went bright red all the way to the tips of her ears. 

“Did you get it?” Lena prompted.

“Oh yeah Little Luthor, she got it.” Maggie chuckled. 

Alex turned a glare on her girlfriend, a ‘that’s my little sister’ on the tip of her tongue, but she was interrupted by the sound of breaking glass as Kara accidentally elbowed a glass off the table in her awkward haste. 

“Damn it, that’s the fourth glass Lena’s made Kara break at this bar.” Winn  groaned, “We’re going to get banned.” 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- written while watching Carol on Netflix for the first time. Let me know what you thought


End file.
